The day we met at the mall
by The-alice-cullen-freak
Summary: bella and alice are going to the mall...and so are jasper and edward!they have never met! my first fanfic edward and bella alice and jasper! sucky sum i hope my story is better! T for language kinda fluffy i guess
1. the day we meet!

Bella's POV

"NO ALICE! I DON'T WANT TO GO SHOPPING!" I screamed at Alice as we walked to her car.

"You need new clothes! The last time I got you clothes was last week, and you need more! So just get in the car and be quiet, okay!"

I sighed as I got in the car. As we got to the mall I could smell more vampires, so I stood on guard.

As we walked in Alice asked me to get her a frappé. **(In this story they eat food and sleep) **As I walked over to Starbucks I saw a huge group of girls. I heard them think "_god he is so cute I wonder if he will ask me out" _and "_I wonder if I fake a faint he'll catch me"_

God I hate people like that. Well, at least I know he has gold eyes. **(she saw it in their mind) ** So to be nice, I walked over, got the drink, and went over to the mysterious man. I came up, gave him a hug and said "Come on baby, you've got to come and hold my bags." I half scolded. I gabbed his hand and walked away into some random store. "_Ha! I bet those crappy girls just got a big surprise"_ I thought to myself. I turned around to look at this man that I just saved from a long time in hell.

Edward's POV

I could smell a vampire that just walked in, but I couldn't see any. All I could see were human girls. They surrounded me while I went to get my drink.

Where was Jasper when I needed him? Oh, in some store shopping for a new tux and messing with some humans feelings! Then I heard the thoughts. "_god, he is so cute, I wonder if he will ask me out"_ and "_I wonder if I fake a faint he'll catch me." _God I hate people like that! Well, at least I know she has gold eyes.

She went to get her drink and then came over to me. If I could blush, I would have.

God she was beautiful. She was perfect in every way. She then said "Come on baby, you've got to come and hold my bags"

Wait, what? 'baby hold my bags' was she just scolding me?

She grabbed my hand and walked into some random store. She turned around and stared. I could not stop looking into her eyes…..until I heard them!

Alice's POV

As I dragged Bella into the mall I smelled vampires, but I knew they had gold eyes from my visions.

I asked Bella to get me a frappé and then went into Fredrick and Nelson's. I walked in and saw the cutest pink dress ever! So I went to try it on! I came out to look at myself in a full mirror when I heard the most wonderful Texas accent in the world.

"Well darlin' you do look pretty fine in that dress."

If I could blush I would have. I turned around to see him.


	2. at the mall we spend a day

**Jasper pov**

Haha I can't believe Edward fell for that! I asked him to get me drinks after I felt the lust coming of the girls that were standing by Starbucks. I told him to meet me at whatever store I was in. He could smell me. It was hilarious after he got his drinks all these girls started swarming him. That is when I smelt vampire I followed it into Fredrick and Nelson's. I walked in when this human girl walked up. Ewwww she was so full of lust I thought I was going to puke! "do you need any help?" her shirt was it tight and to small! It was horrible! I said no and walked in to the dressing rooms were the smell was the strongest. Then I saw here. She was gorgeous! The most wonderful vampire I have ever seen! I walked up behind her and said " Well darlin' you do look fine in that dress." She turned to see me and look right in to my eyes. We looked into each others eyes for a few more seconds when she said "I have been waiting a long time for you."**(get it remember the story of jasper!)**

**Alice pov**

"I have been waiting a long time for you" it was the man of my dreams…well visions! So then I hugged him. He was perfect. Exactly what my vision was. now I wonder if bella has met Edward yet. I went to by my clothes but jasper bought them for me. I hope Carlisle likes him. Because I do! We went to a lot of different store's and he bought me a lot of stuff. Then he bought me a jamba juice.i hopd on his back and went running throe the mall. human pace though

**Bella pov**

I look over and saw they ruined my moment I mean I didn't even know his name but still it felt like we should be together. Was that…no it could not…but I had to see "Jasper?"he stoped and look at me. It was him!

**Edward pov**

When I looked over I saw jasper and some girl on his back. Why just why did they have to ruin the moment?!? I mean I know he is my brother not my real brother but you know! They say family first but I want her to be family! "Jasper?" was that bella ? jasper stoped and look at her. what was going on here?

**Jasper pov**

Today was the best day of my long long life I met the girl of my dreams took her shopping and I was going to ask her out after she got off my back when I herd "jasper?" was that…no she's dead!i look over and saw her my…

* * *

hahaha cliffy!

me:i own twilight!

emmitt:you do?!omg you do!soooo cool!!!

edward:no you dont!

jasper:you know you dont alice!

me:fine gosh!!!i own...

every one in twilight:NO YOU DONT!!

me:listen i own my fanfictin but SM owns twilight and all her characters!

everyone in twilight:oh okay sorry!

me:ya thats what i thout!

*me in background*there so mean goch just lesen for once*looks over and see's you*oh hehe umm bye revew and the next chapter will come!!!


	3. WHAT JUST HAPPENED!

**Alice POV**

What is going on here. One minute I am on the back of the best man ever then I here "jasper"so I look over to see Bella and Edward and now I am on the floor how did that happen?!?

**Edward POV**

it all happened like that one minute I am standing here looking in to the most beautiful girls eyes then jasper and some chick come over. Then I here Bella say"jasper"in that second jasper stopped look over at Bella drops the girl he was holding and runs up to Bella. Vampire speed I might add.

**Jasper POV**

It was her it was my Bella!she was gorgeous as always but my Bella!!my sweet sweet sister Bella!**(write here is were I was having difficulty's I had to choose sister or daughter because ether would be an awsome story!!)**but how!no not Bella. A vampire for life.

**Bella POV**

OH MY CARLISLE!!!my brother here with me after all these years!i thought he was dead!he went to war and never came back!!the person..well vamp that turned me left me so I had no one till I met Alice!she is and will always be my best friend!by then we were hugging and he kissed my nose!i blushed..one of my many ability I have. I have the power to copy any ones Powers and use it as long as I want. But the blushing I could not tern off. By then both alice and Edward were staring at both of us like we were crazy. Well we had a lot of explaining to do...

**Alice POV**

what was that?am I crazy of was the man of my dreams kissing Bella's nose**. **She is going to die!

**Edward POV**

wha-na-bu-she-no-he-was-bu-JASPER IS GOINGTO DIE!

**Bella and Jasper POV**

"oh crap no I mean we can enplane WHAT NO I DID NOT SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND AND I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND TRUST ME!!"know every body was looking at us"EDWARD ALICE TRUST!lets go to the cafeteria and talk about this!

**Alice and Edward POV**

how did they talk together like that?!?! and they better enplane!

* * *

ME-hey

emmitt-omc jasper your related to bells

jasper-well hmm i don't know any more

edward- hey whats u...WHAT?!?!

me-edward its ok there not realated well they are in my story but there not related

edward-oh...ok...i gess

me-hahaha i got a call yesterday and...

all the cullens and the pack besides edward-ALICE WHAT IS IT!

me -i own twilight yet agen!!

edward-no no you don't

me-how do you know

edward-i can read your mind

me-fine yet agen i do not twilight(me mummbles)stupid mind reading shiny volvo owner bella i dont get why you stay with him he look at you like your somthing to eat as mike said

bella- omg you sound like mike

me-f-u bella

in other word-i dont ow twilight...me now sad!


	4. cricket playing in background

**Jasper POV..(YAY)**

well here I go!"Okay well I told you I went to war and my family thought I was died..well after I was changed I went back and found my sister had gone missing...she was my twin" Bella cut in"I am your twin still!!"well she was right!I look over at Edward and Alice they sat there looking at us like we had two heads. and they just sat there and sat there and sat there...

**Bella POV**

**WOW**!that was a crazy day!1.i saved the guy of my dreams! 2.i found out my twin was alive sister alice is in love with my brother jasper!!.....what a life!!

**Alice...**_shopping_**...POV**

**WHAT THE HELL!!! 3**

**E..D..W..A..R..D....POV**

_(cricket playing in back)......_

* * *

_ME-hey!!_

_emmit-why such a short chap_

_me-oh ya i am having a problem_

_the cullens-WHAT!!!_

_edward-are you hert_

_jasper-(runs a few miles then screems back)are you bleeding_

_carlisle-are you sick_

_esme-do you want me to kiss it_

_alice-SHOPPING_

_rose-just tell us_

_me-ummm...i have writers block!!_

_the cullens-(gasp and dramatic music plays)_

_me-revew me and tell me what to do next!!_

_the cullen-AND SHE DOSE NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGH!!_

_me-dont sue_

_**do this**_

_help me!!_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_


End file.
